


of the small bird on fire

by khrowslaw



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, I'm mad at phil and techno could you tell, Sleepy Bois Inc Angst, all characters except tommy are only mentioned, not a story more like thoughts and sadness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:01:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29578566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/khrowslaw/pseuds/khrowslaw
Summary: the little birds who dream of flight; who gaze into the starry night.their little wings fold down and up; they try their best but it is not enough.-Lang Leav
Relationships: Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	of the small bird on fire

"DONT I GET TO GRIEVE?!"  
  
the shout echoes, almost lost in the explosions and destruction of the world around him.  
  
"DONT I GET TO GRIEVE, TOO?"  
  
breaths heave from his chest, wheezing from the struggle it takes to expand. hands tremble where they are clenched, jaw tightened in anger.  
  
new l'manburg dies around tommy - his _home_ vanishes before his eyes by family and abuser alike.  
  
(for dream was his friend - maybe? no, he doesn't know - his father loved him and raised him, technoblade protected and hid him. but they have all hurt him; have abandoned him and killed him and traumatized him in their own way.  
  
_it's the ones you love that hurt you the most,_ he thinks, and carefully does not think of wilbur, buttons, and ravines)  
  
"don't I get to grieve him? aren't i human?" a whisper in the deafening silence. the withers now long gone and the tnt all blown.  
  
_(don't_ _I_ _deserve this devotion, too?_ he doesn't say.)  
  
the crater before him haunts him, both his nightmares and waking hours. philza, a man who raised him and cared for him, destroying wilbur's legacy (the last thing left to remind them) all because it's what killed wilbur?  
  
(even though it was a sword and not an ideal that lay the final blow - it was trembling hands and a father who didn't know how to fix it without death.  
  
~~he is the angel~~ ~~of death for a reason, and he was foolish to think he could be anything more.~~ )  
  
tommy watches as sand and gravel and dirt still fall to the bedrock at the bottom, and wonders aloud to no one at all.  
  
(the ghost hears him anyway.)  
  
"he was my brother, my family, too. aren't i allowed to grieve - to be angry and sad and scream at the world?"  
  
doesn't he get to yell at phil - _their father_ \- for leaving them alone; for burdening wilbur with a hyperactive child without even a reason for why? does he not get to punch and fight technoblade because yes he is human, but tommy is 16 and _hurting._  
  
the wind does not answer, the rain continues to fall, and a boy does not grieve.  
  


**Author's Note:**

> just some sad things I thought up honestly, it's not a lot but it's something?? 
> 
> This mostly came to fruition because of my frustration with Phil and Techno in the smp, and how everyone seems to forget that Tommy is only 16.
> 
> hmu on tumblr [@blucoolaid](https://blucoolaid.tumblr.com)


End file.
